


Cutting-Hedge Fashion

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Undyne takes the goats shopping to expose them to trendy Surface fashion





	Cutting-Hedge Fashion

Asgore, Toriel and Undyne walked into the air conditioned entryway of the shopping center. Ever since the monsters were freed, the indoor mall that was nestled comfortably in the town below Mt. Ebott had become the big hotspot for both monsters and humans alike. Undyne had convinced the other two to come with her and finally update their wardrobes-- Toriel was all for it, but Asgore clearly had cold feet. Still, his complaints were completely ignored by Undyne.

The two boss monsters looked around in wonder at the almost pure white inside of the ginormous shopping complex. Despite coming here a handful of times with the rest of their ragtag family of different monsters, the idea of a mall packed wall-to-wall with customers and goods was still, in some ways, a sight to behold. They followed along with Undyne as she led the two to a modern looking clothing store. Mannequins showing off the newest styles and trends were placed in the front windows, though both of the goats were not quite sure if they could stomach such new apparel.

Undyne grabbed them and flung them through the door, chuckling as she saw the two scrambling around in awe. So many new clothes and patterns filled their eyes, and culture shock hit them like a brick. Toriel was obviously taking it better than Asgore, adjusting her eyes and starting to pick out new outfits that she thought would fit her.

Asgore rubbed the back of his head. “Undyne, is this really necessary? I don’t really feel like Tori or I need any new clothes.”

“You can’t just wear jeans and button ups for the rest of your life!” Undyne rolled her eyes, laughing at his severe lack of fashion. “I think Toriel deserves a little better than that, don’t you think?”

“I agree,” the ex-queen added, giving Asgore a slight nudge and a smug look, “A little change of wardrobe never hurt anyone, dear.” Asgore looked at her smirk defeatedly, realizing a lost battle when he saw one. The other two monsters shared a giggle at his dejected expression as they all gravitated towards the women's section of the store.

Toriel already fell into the swing of shopping, her eyes spotting new dresses and color combinations that she felt would fit her, even though she felt a pang in her heart since they were marked plus size for humans. Despite her desire to change things up, a lot of the pile ended up falling under the spectrum of dark blues, purples and lavenders that she was used to, as well as a few white pairs of pants to accompany them. Asgore snuck away and dabbled in the store’s Hawaiian shirt section before getting dragged away by Undyne. He spent some time glancing around, deciding on what clothes he liked, before Toriel stole him away to see his opinion on her new finds.

Undyne followed the two as Toriel got a fitting room and Asgore sat down next to the sizable pile of clothes. “While you two do that, I’m going to look around to see if there are any other stores we should hit up while we’re here! Though it does seem like queeny here found enough clothes for the both of you.” The two monsters shared a giggle as Toriel fished for a new outfit to try on.

As Undyne left the store, Toriel walked into the fitting room with her new clothes, eagerly wanting to try on her new outfits. Asgore sat on a bench at the end of the hall, waiting for Toriel to step out so he could be the judge. He heard the doorknob turn and looked up, spotting her in a dark blue blouse with thin white stripes and a bright white pair of shorts.

“Well,” she said, slightly bashful, “how do I look?”

Asgore leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked her up and down, a smile curling onto his lips. It fit her like a glove. Of course, there was a bit of bias, but he didn’t think much of it. “It looks nice on you, dear. That blouse is very cute.”

“Aw, thank you, dear,” she said, blushing slightly. “OK-- let me put on the next one.”

Asgore heard the commotion in the booth until he heard the door again, looking up at her new outfit. This time she had on a pastel pink t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans. “What about this one?” It seemed as if she was more embarrassed about this particular outfit than before, her growing blush and posture giving her away.

“I like it! That pink really brings out your eyes,” he said, smiling a dopey smile as Toriel blushed at his compliment.

“Sure, sure,” she said, faintly bashful, and spun around. “But do these jeans make my butt look too big?”

Asgore didn’t move from his previous position, though his smile got just a smidge wider. “No comment.”

Toriel laughed and gave him a playful bat as he chuckled at his own joke, her blush turning a fearsome shade of crimson. “Oh, Asgore Dreemurr, you are awful!”

“You asked the question!” he said back, blocking another mock smack, “I was just simply answering it as best as I could.”

The queen retreated back to her dressing room to put on her next combination, after they got over their fit of giggles. Asgore watched and gave his comments again and again as Toriel kept trying on her new bountiful amounts of apparel. In his eyes, she looked smashing in any form of dress she tried on, no matter the style or color. She would occasionally get him to retrieve a smaller or larger size depending on the article of clothing, but for the most part everything she picked out suited her.

As she was changing again, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He reached in and looked at his screen. He tapped on the new message he had just gotten from Undyne, reading the short text she had sent him:

“What size underwear does Tori wear?”

Asgore’s eyes nearly bugged out from his head at the offending message. He quickly typed back. “Undyne, that is completely inappropriate! We are here to get clothes!”

The little picture of a laughing Undyne popped up to show that she was typing, her giggling portrait almost mocking Asgore. “Lingerie is a type of clothes.”

Asgore could hear Undyne’s characteristic ‘Fuhuhuhu’ from all the way in the store she was at. He glanced back down, hastily typing “No” back before looking back up at the sound of the dressing room opening. Toriel was back in her usual robe, though she was holding out a lavender color bikini out in front of her chest.

“I see you slipped this into the pile, hmm Gorey?” she smirked, giggling as Asgore turned beat red.

“N-No! Of course not!” he stammered, watching as Toriel’s expression only got more smug. “That was Undyne!”

Toriel giggled at him, before turned back into the dressing room. “Of course it was, dear.”

He opened up his mouth to respond, but realized there was no point. Instead, he plopped back down as Toriel laughed and gave him a reassuring hug, before hurrying back to retrieve her new clothes. Eventually, Toriel burst out of her dressing room with her arms full of the clothing she wanted to keep. As if on cue, Undyne came back into the shop, though with a bag from a different shop in one of her hands. 

Asgore blushed, realizing what she had done. “Undyne, I told you not to get those.”

The fish monster chuckled, and walked over to Toriel. “Yeah but after you said no I texted her and she told me everything I needed to know.” The two women shared a high five, much to Asgore’s dismay. “And don’t worry, there’s a few for you in there as well. Queen’s orders.” Asgore was left flabbergasted as the other two monsters giggled at his expense. As she laughed, Toriel took a peek inside the bag at what Undyne had gotten her. Her smirk only grew, knowingly making Asgore all the more squeamish.

“Alright, back on topic.” Undyne pointed at Asgore. “Do you own a suit?”

“What?” Asgore asked back, looking almost offended, “Of course not. I have my regalia.”

“Nuh-uh, that’s not good enough,” She stated, turning him towards the door. “Go and get yourself a suit!”

“But why do I need a suit when I have my kingly robes? Isn’t that enough for any formal situation?”

“Nope,” Undyne stated bluntly, pushing him towards the exit of the store. “You never know when you need a suit or tux, and you stick out enough with your stupid horns. Bright purple and golds are for showing off and looking like a weirdo, not acting formal!”

“But what about my new clothes?” He said, trying his best to get out of being fitted. “Don’t I need to try them on?”

“We’ll find ya some new stuff, you old worry wart.” Undyne laughed, giving him a punch to the shoulder.

“But you don’t know what size I wear.”

This time Toriel spoke up, “I used to hem up your old work shirts whenever you worked them to death, silly. Now go and listen to your daughter.” She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “And I think you would look dashing in a suit, Gorey.”

Asgore blushed as he realized how much of a pain he was being, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”

“I knew you’d agree.” Toriel said, as he left to the tailor.

~~~

With one final mark, the tailor stood up and set down his pencil. “There we are, Mister Dreemurr, just give me a week and we’ll get this suit right to you.” Asgore looked himself in the mirror and sighed as he realized the measuring was finally over, though he did have to admit that he did look rather spiffy in his new suit, despite it not fitting him properly yet. He wasn’t used to form fitting clothes that weren’t armor, or anything close to shoes, but he still thanked the man and gave him a hearty tip before heading his way back to the store where Toriel and Undyne were.

They watched him as he walked in, each of them with a bags in their hands. Asgore walked to them, smiling as he did so. “I see you are rather confident in your knowledge of what size I wear, honey.”

“Of course, it’s not like I would forget,” she joked, nudging him, “especially since you’ve worn the same shirts that you’ve had when we were first married.” He chuckled, grabbing his bag of clothes from Toriel as they started to leave. “I was able to grab a few button ups for you, even though Undyne did not approve, but the rest should be rather different that what you are used to.”

Undyne bumped her shoulder against Asgore’s, snickering at her goat-dad. “I told ya that shopping wouldn’t be as bad as you thought it would be! You gotta learn to relax and trust me more.”

“Yeah, you are right,” Asgore admitted. He peered into his bag, but a flash of aqua caught Asgore’s eyes. He reached in and pulled out a bright blue speedo, his eyes widening in shock, shifting his focus between Undyne and the fluorescent article. “Undyne! I told you-”

“Actually,” Toriel interrupted, drawing Asgore’s attention away from his fishy daughter and taking the offending swimwear from his grasp, “I grabbed that for you as well. Though I don’t know if it will fit you, so…” She grinned as Undyne cracked up laughing. “I think you might need to try it on as soon as we get home.”


End file.
